I will always love you
by NeverEver-Forever
Summary: This is an AU. Major character death! Rated T for paranoia. Please read and review. Title inspired by Whitney Houston's song of the same title. An elderly Tony lets himself think about things he never allows himself to think of- just this one time.


_Hello! So I have taken a bit of a break in these past months, do not fear, the other story is underway, but ive gotten writer's block. ;/ Ok, so the idea for this story attacked me during an English baseline exam in class. I could barely concentrate, thank god I was almost done. Well, there are more notes at the bottom, & a small timeline. _

_Enjoy!_

Funny how a little black box could hold such a huge part of his life. Sure, it was a part of his life he repressed, he never let himself think about. But today, today was a special day, it marked the day Anthony Stark opened up his mind one last time and allowed himself to remember. After the doctor's visit today, he had found he had a short time left, which was acceptable, he had lived a full live, and at the age of 90, he would happily greet death. Running his fingers over the lid of the box, he shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. Taking a step back, he sat, as gracefully as his age permitted, on the floor of the room he had planned to share with him. Outside the wind howled, and the water hit the window in torrents. He opened the box, taking out a few sketches, an old self portrait that he didn't dare unfold yet, and the note, it was folded into exactly 16 little, perfect pieces.

x

He remembered Steven Rogers, god how could he not? He had grown up watching him. They hadn't actually talked until that day in 1906, Tony was 10, he had snuck out of his hous—of the place he lived in, with the help of his butler, rest in peace. He had wanted to play in the park where he always saw the scrawny blond kid, sometimes alone, sometimes with a red head. Tony had been trying to catch the blonds' attention, after a while he had given up, pouted, and ran for the swings. He had never felt this free, the sun heating his face, he pumped his legs harder, going faster and higher, in the adrenaline rush, he let go of the swing, he had fallen fast and hard face first into the mud, he felt someone trying to lift him up, fear ran through him, was it his father? But a comforting voice had said, "hey, you ok?" it was the first, and certainly not the last time Steven Rogers had talked to him. After they had somewhat cleaned Tony up, Steve had hugged him, he had gone stiff as a board. No one, not in his 10 years of life, had ever, ever hugged him. That was how it began, just two boys, one 10 one 12, Tony would sneak out to play with Steve, from the times they had talked, Tony knew Steve lived in a home, he didn't know his parents, he also found that the red-heads' name was Peggy. Peggy Carter. That was how Tony spent his summer, playing with Steve and dealing with the occasional abuse at home.

x

The first time they had kissed was on July 21st, 1907. Tony knew it wasn't right, but he felt something with Steve, it wasn't like his parents'. Maria had married Howard for his money, reputation and fame with the Kings and Queens. Steve had grown into himself between the summers of 1907 and 1908, Tony suspected it had something to do with all the odd jobs he took around London to be able to afford more than bread and cheese for the kids at the orphanage. Steve was caring, and Tony loved that. It was in the summer of 1910 when things began to get bad. Three men had been jailed for being 'queer' Tony and Steve had to be even more secretive, but that wasn't the worst, the worst was still to come. Steve had been hired by Howard for one of his extravagant parties. At first, this was amazing, they would sneak around the house, doing things they both knew weren't allowed. When the festivities had ended, Howard had cornered Steve, he planned to wed Steve to his youngest daughter from one of his mistresses, Amelia. Tony had felt his world crumble. Steve had declined, at first politely, then not so politely. He was on Howards list now.

X

It was August 19, 1910 when Tony first heard of Steve's idea. They had been in a deserted room in the orphanage, where Steve said the lighting was the best, Steve had made enough money to buy himself a sketchpad and cheap art supplies, he had constantly been turning down Tony's money when he offered. Apparently, he had also bought a ring. Tony, after getting over his shock, had asked where the money for this ring had come from, Steve had replied; "Peggy, Bucky, Peter, Logan, Wade, and some other kids here pitched in." It wasn't expensive, it wasn't flashy, it probably wasn't even real gold, but it had come from Steve. The ring went with Steve's idea. He had been working on a ship, that was currently being built, its first voyage would be in 1912, it would sail to the Americas. Steve would go on it, as a worker, Tony was hurt; would Steve leave him behind? But, oh, Steve, probably with the help of Peter and other boys in the orphanage, had bought a single ticket for the 'Mystic.' It was for Tony. In exactly one year, Tony would sail the ocean blue, settle down in New York, with money he would have to steal from his parents. A year after Tony docked in New York, Steve would sail on the Titanic, he would meet Tony in New York, where they would have their happily ever after. If only they knew.

x

When the day arrived, Tony woke up at the crack of dawn, grabbing the small suitcase, which was mostly filled with money, the ticket, and sneaking out, with one final goodbye to Edwin Jarvis, his butler, who was more like his father. Arriving at the docks, Steve was there, with Peter, Logan, Wade, Peggy, and Bucky. Tony knew letters would be rare, they were expensive, and Steve didn't have the money, he understood. Steve declined the money Tony tried to give him, telling him to save it for New York, with a final kiss, and heartfelt 'I love you' from each of them, Tony was on his way.

X

The Starks' never heard of their son again, not that they cared much anyway. He was proclaimed dead

X

It was rough in the beginning. Getting settled was hard, getting a job was harder. But 6 months later, he worked as the personal assistant in Stane International, a company run by one Obidiah Stane, he didn't trust that man one bit, but he was making money, that's all he needed. Tony thought of Steve each and every day. He never took off the ring. The before the Titanic was set to sail, he received a small postcard in the mail, it was simple. On the front it read;

_To Anthony Edward Stark, With Love. _

On the back, it said;

_The ship sails tomorrow, I will count the hours 'till we are reunited._

_-Steven Rogers. _

Tony was ecstatic, nothing could bring him down. He had bought flowers that day before work, having no time, he ended up taking it with him. It wasn't until Stane walked into the office saying "Did you hear about that ship that hit the ice berg?" He turned pale, and faced his boss, , Stane continued, "Titanic or some crap, only a handful of survivors, they're due on dry land today." Tony felt like he had been hit with a train, he bolted, roses still in hand, he ran to the docks. Steve had had to have survived.

X

It had been 2 months since the Titanic went down, Steve had never showed, Tony was pissed off.

X

Five months, and every blond morphed into Steve, the ring had yet to come off, he was numb.

X

One year, and Tony sometimes waited for Steve, whose body had never been recovered. The ring mocked him, but he couldn't take it off.

X

Seventy-four years, and Tony avoided roses, still had the ring, still saw Steve around every corner and with the help of Virginia Potts, who he later nicknamed Pepper, took down Stane and the company became Stark Industries.

X

The wind still howled, Tony choked back a sob, he still missed Steve, he had never loved another. He had left the company to Pepper and her kids, with the exception that it should always stay Stark Inc. Standing up shakily, he grabbed the box and laid down carefully on the bed, unfolding the self portrait, Steve had draw of himself in front of a mirror, he cracked a sad, wet smile. Paper-Steve grinned back.

X

Tony died in his sleep 2 days later, clutching the note and the portrait, was how Pepper found him. He had welcomed death; it would reunite him with his one and only love. Sure enough Steve was there, waiting to begin their happily ever after.

_Finite Incantatem.~ _

_That is the end everyone! Review are much appreciated. Please. Review. Pretty Please. This story was written last night from 10 pm – 12 am. It was edited today by me, while listening to the most random playlist Pandora could ever create. Seriously it jumped from Tango Maureen (RENT) to Shoot to thrill (ACDC) to September (Earth, Wind, & Fire) to Hotel California (The Eagles) to- well you get the point. Oh, CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. K. Please review. Thanks so much for reading. _

_Tony's born- 1896 _

_Steve's born- 1894_

_Met- 1906_

_Tony sails- August 19, 1911_

_Steve sails- April 10__th__,1912_

_-Maria._


End file.
